El tonto en la colina
by yageni
Summary: Luffy ya está viejo, pero no cede su título con facilidad. En lugar de eso, después de una batalla se sube a una montaña y empieza a hablar solo...Gen.


Oda Eichiro es el verdadero y autentico héroe detrás de One Piece, yo solo soy una enfermita de la mente que prefiere gastar su tiempo en esto en lugar de hacer bien su trabajo (so pena de que me echen, así de mal estoy de la azotea)

The fool on the Hill es el título de una canción de The beattles, que desde la primera vez que la escuché con detalle y entendiendo la letra, me lleno de ideas. Pero nada de eso funcionó. En lugar de eso salió esto (señala despectivamente con el dedo)

Díganme que les pareció, porque yo no sé si prenderle fuego o echarlo por el inodoro.

Luffy esta bastante OOC pero vamos, pasaron como 30 años! (en mi fic, claro)

* * *

><p>Hace mucho que no me pasaba esto, pero de pronto, ante la idea de morir lo primero que pienso es en gritar:<p>

¡Hey Ace, mírame! ¡Viví una vida libre y llena de aventuras!

Tal y como prometimos esa tarde en esa colina, que viviríamos sin remordimientos, sin arrepentirnos. Hace ya muchísimos años que comprendí que tu no podías cumplir con aquella que me hiciste de nunca morir. Era un consuelo pequeño y si bien era imposible, era lindo siendo un niño, tener algo de que aferrarme, aun cuando siempre supe que la terminarías rompiendo, porque no soy tan tonto. Sí, pese que te quejabas de que siempre estaba haciendo tonterías y metiéndome en problemas, la única razón por la que lo hacía era porque tú estabas ahí para sacarme de los aprietos en los que me enredaba.

Por eso siempre te recordé como te vi la última vez, lleno de sangre pero sonriendo. Sonriendo por todos aquellos que te amamos tanto y que intentamos protegerte.

Feliz porque habías vivido como habías querido, haciendo lo que deseabas, libre como el viento. Tomando tus propias decisiones.

Quiero creer, ahora que mi vida se acerca al final que yo también he tenido una buena vida.

Me hice con el One Piece, me gané el título de Rey y ahora unos nuevos piratas, más fuertes y más jóvenes vienen a por mi cabeza y a por el tesoro. Claro que de tesoro aquí no hay nada. Me causa risa y tristeza que la idea de "tesoro" de Buggy haya sido una de las que más prosperara. Me gustaba más nuestra definición. Y estos nuevos piratas, dudo que ellos logren comprender de que trataba el tesoro de Gol D Roger ni aun si este les golpeara la cara…

A veces recuerdo las ocaciones en que con Sabo hablábamos de lo que deseábamos hacer, para poder ser libres, para dejar atrás ese mundo mezquino que nos rodeaba. Yo quería aventuras, pero lo que deseaba eran nakamas, Sabo quería libertad, pero lo que anhelaba era gente que se relacionara sin estatus de por medio, gente que no se creyera más por haber nacido en tal o cual casa. Tu querías vivir sin ataduras, pero lo que deseabas en realidad, más que ninguna otra cosas era una familia, lazos, ataduras de otro tipo... Y te entiendo, por eso es que moriste protegiéndome, por eso es que yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por cuidar de este lugar.

Y es que aquí no hay otra cosa más importante para mí que las tumbas de mis nakamas, puesto que contra lo que todos esperaban, fui el último en quedar de pie, y ahora es mi deber cuidar del lugar donde ellos descansan en su sueño eterno. Este sitio donde yo fui tan feliz. Quiero protejer sus recuerdos.

Hice lo que pude para resguardarlos mientras estuvieron vivos, la enfermedad, el alcohol y las batallas se los fueron llevando de mi lado, pero gracias a lo que pasé cuando te perdí pude seguir adelante pese al dolor, mirar a los que aún estaban conmigo y hacerme fuerte por ellos. Para ellos.

El Thounsand Sunny se perdió en una batalla, ello ya lo debes de saber y yo habría estado feliz de hundirme con él si no fuera porque tenía que cuidar de los míos ¿sabes? No hablo solo de mis compañeros, porque fui padre y hoy me siento orgulloso de mis hijos. Fue una de las aventuras más inesperadas y una de las más largas también. Pero todo tiene un final ¿verdad? Franky se habría muerto junto con su barco sino fuera porque ya habíamos cumplido nuestro sueño y además Robin estaba con él, aunque nunca pudieron tener hijos se tuvieron el uno al otro hasta el final.

Hicimos de esta isla nuestro hogar y nuestro escondite y fuimos muy felices, no solo viviendo aquí sino recordando nuestras viejas aventuras, saliendo en busca de algunas nuevas en la segunda nave que nos hizo Franky. Aquí ya no queda oro, ni objetos de demasiado valor. Solo muchos recuerdos, muchos momentos preciados y hermosos. También tengo la tarea de cuidar de algunos de los hijos de mis nakamas. Zoro se casó con una muchacha de su pueblo, bah decir que se casó es solo una manera bonita de ponerlo, pero el asunto es que dejo no uno, sino varios hijos y no es fácil hacerlos pasar desapercibidos o esconderlos con esos pelos verdes con los que nacieron. Por lo menos no hay relación de sangre entre nosotros, sino con su suerte además de con cabello verde habrían salido con el afro de Brook.

Afuera se escuchan varias explosiones y los tontos intentos de esos novatos por subir. Me asomo a una de las ventanas, no hay peligro inmediato porque un señuelo asoma automáticamente en la ventana opuesta. Para cuando se dan cuenta de quién es el real ya es muy tarde. Uno solo de mis golpes es suficiente para derribar a unos cien. Cielos que son débiles ¿Por qué se les ocurrió que podrían venir y derrotarme? Estoy tentado de reírme, pero voy a delatarme y no tengo ganas de tener otra marca de bala, ni en la frente ni en ningún otro lado, por lo que me aguanto.

La trampa de los señuelos es genial, es uno de los tantos inventos de Ussop. Dios como le extraño, a él y a sus increíbles historias. Murió en una batalla contra la marina, protegiendo la casa de Kaja y a sus niños, como todo un gran guerrero del mar. A veces recibo noticias de ellos y de mis hijos, son unos niños increíbles, justo igual que sus padres. Excepto por mi claro, yo soy un desastre de padre, pero bueno, hice lo que pude. Ahora estan seguros, lejos de aquí.

Creo que voy a hacer un brindis por ellos. Tomo una botella de sake y busco el pasadizo.

Franky nos hizo este túnel que voy a usar ahora, les voy a dar un susto que no van a olvidar en sus vidas, bueno, eso sí sobreviven. No es que me haya vuelto cruel con los años, es solo algo que los dos ya sabemos ¿cierto? No puedes meterte a pirata o perseguir tus sueños si no estás dispuesto a morir en el intento.

otra vez, un solo golpe y ya están todos por el piso.

Esto es aburrido.

Entre todos esos debiluchos no hay ni uno solo que pueda medirse conmigo. Si Sanji estuviera, se estaría riendo de mí ahora. Atrapado en esta isla mugrosa (no le gustaba porque según él no tenía ni la mitad de los ingredientes que le agradaba usar) buscando aventuras desde la comodidad de mi guarida. Nunca supe con certeza que fue de èl. Se lo tragó la Grand Line. Quien sabe, quizás el mejor cocinero del mundo está todavía vivo, convertido en un viejo verde, persiguiendo muchachitas. Es que cuando Nami falleció, él no pudo soportarlo, pese a que ella nunca le correspondió, su corazón de muejeriego siempre le perteneció a ella. Lástima que mi navegante tenía la mente en mujeres, justo como él. Eso es ironía, creo.

Por un momento pensé que todos íbamos a reunirnos esta misma tarde, pero estos niñatos no saben nada de lo que implica ser un pirata. Mucha polvora, pero solo ace humo. Finalmente llego a la punta de mi guarida, la montaña más alta de la isla y lanzo una de mis mejores carcajadas, y esta hace eco por todos los rincones mientras les veo alejarse con su barco maltrecho y sus nakamas aporreados por un solo hombre, Luffy D Monkey, rey de los piratas, hermano menor del famoso Ace D. Portgas puño de fuego.

Estoy de nuevo en el tope de una colina, bah una montaña y el caso es que ya siento que estoy viejo para esto Ace, pero tu sigue mirándome desde donde sea que estés, estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos, y mientras tanto, me asegurare de darte algo bueno de lo que hablar para cuándo nos crucemos. No te prometo nada, pero trataré de no morirme en una cama como el viejo pedazo de mierda.

La risa del ya viejo rey de los piratas se escucha por toda la isla, alimentada con esa botella de sake.

Cuando haya muerto, dentro de muchos años, peleando en una batalla, o con un hueso de pollo atravesado en la garganta, todos pasaran a conocerle y saber la leyenda del viejo tonto, que siendo un crío aún más tonto, se largó a conquistar todos los mares y todos los tesoros de este mundo. Y de su hermano, claro.

* * *

><p>Mi beta está ocupada y yo tenía ganas de publicar esta mierda hoy, así que por favor si ves algo que está MUY mal, me avisas así lo corrijo ¿vale? Gracias.<p>

Y déjame un pinche comentario que hace burda que nadie me deja nada. Tacaños. Yo sé que ustedes me leen ¡¿? *Yageni se toma la medicación antipsicótica y se va a dormir*


End file.
